Love Not For Sale
by happydays25
Summary: This fic is based off of Emmett and George's relationship from season 2 of Queer As Folk. Kurt is working for his friend's porn website to pay his school bills. He has many admirers that send him odd gifts. Enter Blaine Anderson who sends a particularly wonderful gift that Kurt can't ignore. Kurt has been waiting for a Prince Charming and maybe Blaine is the answer.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt situated himself on the silky sheets of the studio's bed so that he was kneeling, facing the camera. The deep purple, silk robe he had on not only helped him feel more comfortable for the moment, but also complimented the luscious red sheets underneath him. He continued to stare at the camera, breathing his insecurities in and out, waiting for his cue.

"Ok, Kurt…I'm about to connect to the live feed…alright, go!" Trent pointed to Kurt as the little red light under the camera started flashing.

Kurt put on a seductive face for the camera as he internally relaxed himself. Slowly he began to rub his body over the robe. He never took his focus off the camera, visualizing that his prince charming was looking back at him instead of a black, lifeless lens. Bringing his hands up to stroke his neck, he imagined a strong jaw moving as it kissed the long span of his pale skin and dipping down to suck on his collar bones. Kurt dragged his thin fingers down his chest, thinking about his prince having big, masculine hands. He was touching his body for him, coming down even further to palm Kurt's cock over the fabric. At this vision, Kurt grew hard, knowing that the particular fantasy playing in his mind would help him finish quickly.

Kurt let his mind wander as his charming began to undo the belt of his robe, pushing the silk off his shoulders and leaving the clothing to pool around his knees. His big, strong hands wandered down slowly, catching Kurt's nipples making him arch his back into the touch and moan softly at the sensation. Kurt visualized the hands continuing down and around to his backside, squeezing his ass up against a hard body, which was obviously well built and solid against his thin, lightly toned one. The man left one hand on a cheek as his other came forward to take Kurt's long length into his hand. Kurt moaned louder and louder as the man's stroke became faster and more sure. Kurt was so turned on and so hard that finding his release would be quicker than usual. He continued to stare into his prince charming's eyes, not quite knowing what color they were, but knowing that they were there just for him, to watch only him. He finally closed his eyes as he gasped into his orgasm, coming hard, like always, onto his hand and stomach. He shook out of his fantasy as he came down from his high, looking back into the camera lens. He dropped his softening dick as he brought his hand up to lick one of his come covered fingers, talking around it, "I'm Jackson West and you're watching ".

"And…we're off!" As soon as the words came, Kurt grabbed a ready and waiting wet wash cloth and quickly wiped his hand and body off, throwing the rag across the room into the hamper and pulling his robe back on.

Getting off the bed, Kurt went to where Trent was sitting at his desk and grabbed his water bottle off of it. Trent looked up at Kurt as he took a sip of water wincing as he gargled it and spit it out into the nearby trashcan. "I don't know why you always lick your fingers if you find it so disgusting." Trent shook his head and laughed as Kurt gave him a playful glare.

"I'm fine with it if it's not mine but, it's become my 'signature' act, so I always do it. You don't want to lose all of your followers do you?" Kurt cocked his head to the side, raising his eyebrows at his friend.

Trent just laughed again and shook his head, "No, I don't…so, I guess just keep doing what you're doing. You're the only one really bringing in the followers and money anyway. By the way, there are some packages over there from more admirers." Trent winked at Kurt as he rolled his eyes and crossed to the other side of the desk where the pile of presents sat.

"Ugh, really? I don't understand how they think I am actually interested in most of these things." Kurt started opening the packages, holding up different lengths, girths, and colors of dildos. "I mean, honestly?" Kurt holds up a particularly long, glittery green dildo, waving it back and forth in front of Trent's face.

"Get that out of my face!" Trent playfully batted it away, making Kurt give out a hearty laugh. "They don't think you're interested in these things, they think _Jackson_ is interested in them."

"I guess so. Wait! This one isn't dildo shaped." Kurt threw the dildo down among the other toys in favor of picking up a blue, _Tiffany_ blue, package. "Was this—"

"Dropped off? Yeah, some butler looking guy dropped it off this morning when I got here. I think he was waiting for someone to arrive."

"Huh. He must've been dropping it off for his boss; I'm not sure a butler could afford Tiffany's." Kurt gently opened the box, finding a beautiful gold watch with a tan, leather band. "Oh my god!" Kurt's mouth was clearly hanging open as he gaped at the exquisite present.

"Wow, that is—"

"Beautiful, I know." Kurt cut off Trent as a smile spread across his face.

"Oh, that reminds me. He left this card with it." Trent opened a desk drawer and pulled out the little note.

Kurt looked at Trent quizzically, taking the note and opening it as fast he could.

_Dear Jackson:_

_Your talent is enormous and _

_I would love to get to know you. _

_Please have dinner with me_

_tonight at 7pm. I'll be waiting._

_XO,_

_Blaine Anderson_

Kurt read the address scribbled under Blaine's name, realizing where he lived was definitely in the Park Avenue area. "I gotta go, Trent. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, what did the note say?" Trent asked and as much as Kurt wanted to tell him, he thought it best to keep this to himself. He knew his best friend would try and talk him out of the meeting, knowing all too well about some of the weirdos that frequent the website. Kurt, however, was a polite man (when he wanted to be), and he couldn't accept the gift. He wanted to go to Blaine's and thank him for his kindness, but apologize and return the watch…even if it was gorgeous and would go with plenty of his outfits.

"Oh nothing…just told me he likes what he sees. I'm just gonna change and then I'll get out of here." Kurt turned around to head to the back of the studio where his locker was.

As he changed into his street clothes, he began to think more and more about Blaine. What would he look like? Maybe he was what Kurt was looking for. He did have amazing taste; maybe that was a clue to his personality. Maybe Blaine was one of those young NYC socialites Kurt always read about. Kurt's mind began reeling at the thought of this hot, young New Yorker who wanted to have dinner with _him._ Maybe he would turn out to be Kurt's prince charming, the man he always envisioned when he would play with himself in front of the camera. Kurt wasn't quite sure who his admirer would be, but he knew that if he didn't finish getting ready, he'd be late meeting Blaine for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt walked outside to find a stretch limo which was unusual for this part of the city. He began to hail a cab as the chauffeur exited the limo, walking towards him.

"Mr. West?" The man had come and stood in front of Kurt.

"Yes?"

"No need for a cab, I've been sent to fetch you." The chauffeur indicated to the waiting limo.

"Ah and who has sent you?" Kurt was already heading for the ride.

"Mr. Anderson, sir." The man opened the door for Kurt and he slid inside to find wine and caviar.

"Wow. Well, take me away then." Kurt smiled up at him as the driver shut the door.

Kurt found his nerves getting the best of him as the limo pulled up to Blaine's building. _What was he doing? Who was Blaine?_ He had typed Blaine's name into Google on the way over to see what he could come up with, which had turned out to be very little. There were no pictures of Blaine or any personal details, just articles in various business journals about Blaine and his family's financial success in the baking world. _Baking? How much money could possibly be in that? Obviously a lot if the man lives right on Park Avenue. _Kurt continued to think about this mystery man for the rest of the ride. Finally, the chauffeur opened the door to a gorgeous high rise complete with beautifully trimmed potted hedges and a doorman (_of course)._

Stepping out of the limo, Kurt swung his messenger bag over his head and smoothed out the resulting wrinkles in his white button-up. _OK, you can do this, _Kurt thought to himself as he thanked the driver and carefully walked up to the entryway to where the doorman was waiting.

"Evening sir." The doorman gave a slight nod as he opened the door for Kurt. "I assume you're here to see Mr. Anderson? He's expecting you."

Kurt returned the nod with a smile and decided to ignore the fact that Blaine had told the doorman to be on the lookout for him. _How exactly had he described him?_ Kurt pushed the thought from his mind and continued to smile at the man as he led Kurt to the elevator.

"Have a good evening, sir." There was a hint of smugness to the doorman that Kurt decided to overlook as the man entered a code, pressed the "P" button inside the elevator, and stepped back out as the doors closed in front of Kurt.

Kurt concluded that "P" definitely stood for penthouse and a shiver of excitement ran down his back. He found himself becoming giddy as he ascended the building. Floor by floor, Kurt added to the fantasy of actually being able to afford to live in a place like this. He thought about how successful Blaine's flour company was currently. Blaine obviously had the money to drop nearly $20,000 on a watch (Kurt may or may not have looked up the _18k gold _watch on his iPhone as well as the articles). Suddenly the giddiness turned into panic as Kurt again realized that he had no idea who this man was and he was about to be alone with him in his apartment.

Finally reaching the top, the door opened to a beautiful entry way with vaulted ceilings and marbled flooring that Kurt was afraid he'd scuff with his boots as he stepped onto it. Kurt's mouth dropped a little as he saw that to his right, the entry way opened up into a large living room with floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the rest of the city.

"Like what you see?" Kurt jumped at the voice coming up to him from the other side. He turned to see an older man, probably close to 40, with wisps of grey in his gel-subdued curls. He stood a few inches shorter than Kurt; his broad shoulders tapered down to a trim waist. He was wearing a simple white polo with a red cardigan. And Blaine's eyes were a gorgeous honey color surrounded by small wrinkles. They crinkled beautifully as he smiled at Kurt. Blaine was _smiling_ at Kurt, most likely waiting for a response.

Kurt quickly clamped his mouth shut, only then noticing that he must have been gaping at Blaine. Kurt gave a small giggle to dissipate the rest of his panic and nodded.

"Yes, your house is gorgeous. Blaine, I assume?" Kurt stepped towards him and stretched out his hand.

"Yes and I definitely know you." Blaine took Kurt's hand and shook it in a way that Kurt could only describe as seductive. "Thank you for coming to have dinner with me. I didn't know if you would show or not." Blaine released Kurt's hand and he shuddered slightly at the loss of warmth. "Since you think so much of the entry way, I'd love to give you a tour of the rest of my house after dinner. Interested?" Blaine had come up right up next to Kurt, placing his hand at the small of Kurt's back as he lead them to another area of the gigantic apartment. Kurt could only assume it was the dining room.

Kurt thought about the way the offer to tour Blaine's house had come across. _Platonic tour or Non-platonic tour? _Kurt was definitely attracted to Blaine, but that was not why he had come to dinner. As much as he was attracted to Blaine, he didn't even know who the man was besides being a financial whiz. "Um, I don't - I don't know, I mean, I don't have much time…" Kurt was mumbling and stuttering and becoming quite flustered under Blaine's touch.

"Ok, well, you can see if you have time after dinner," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as they reached the dining room. The long table was set with expensive looking china filled with huge amounts of food. "I didn't know what kind of food you liked, so I had my chef whip up a variety of things. Pick and choose as you please." Blaine pulled back a chair for Kurt, which he graciously took.

"Thank you. Really, this is wonderful, but I need to tell you why I'm here. I can't accept the gift you gave me today." Kurt placed his bag next to him on the floor and pulled out the box, placing it close to Blaine.

Blaine sat down slowly, eyeing the present, "Why not. Is it not your style?" Kurt couldn't tell if he was angry or hurt. As a pout came across Blaine's face, Kurt realized he was probably the latter.

"No, it's definitely my style, but I shouldn't-"

"No, you definitely should. I'm not going to take it back, so you might as well keep it or I'll just throw it away." Blaine had dropped the pout and found a more assertive tone that caused a thrill to run down Kurt's back.

"I-uh, you'd really _throw_ it away?" At Blaine's nod, Kurt raised his hand to stop any further comments from Blaine. "_Fine_. I'll keep it. Thank you so very, very much. Also, thank you for dinner. This all looks great." A genuine smile appeared across Kurt's face and when he locked eyes with the man across from him, he found one on Blaine's as well.

As Kurt slowly pushed one last bite of his lasagna into his mouth, he found Blaine staring at him. They had just finished talking about anything and everything (Kurt still hadn't given Blaine his real name). Kurt had told Blaine he _just_ turned 21 and was a Junior at Parsons, leading Blaine to ask him why he wasn't in theatre because he definitely enjoyed Kurt's online performances. Kurt had sputtered into his water and given Blaine a playful glare. Blaine, in turn, had told Kurt that he was going to turn 40 next month and all about his flour company ("It's more lucrative than it sounds, I _promise_") that he had inherited from his late grandfather, along with a sizable trust fund he'd had since 18. Kurt had asked him about his family, to which Blaine had replied with a quick, "I don't have one" and changed the subject to more of Kurt's _performances._ Kurt had pushed the comment away since he didn't really want to share his own past at the moment.

"Stop staring at me, Blaine." Kurt smiled at him as Blaine got to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Jackson. You're just _so _beautiful. Dance with me?" Blaine came around the table and offered his hand out to Kurt.

"Sure… why not." Kurt took the strong hand in front of him and got to his feet, allowing Blaine to lead them back to the living room.

Blaine stopped at a control pad on a wall beside the large windows of the living room and pushed some buttons. Then soft, slow music wafted into the room. At Kurt's gasp of surprise, Blaine turned towards him and put his arms around his waist, pulling Kurt to his body. Kurt's smile spread further as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and rested his head against the side of Blaine's.

Kurt was happy. He had enjoyed the dinner and conversation, but mostly he was enjoying Blaine. Although Blaine was much older than him, that didn't matter to Kurt because he was easy to be around. There weren't any awkward moments. Kurt felt like he had known Blaine for longer than a few hours. The fact that he found him extremely handsome surprised Kurt. He was used to dating people closer to his own age. Definitely not someone with greying hair and defined wrinkles that would appear when he made different faces during their conversation. The last part of their conversation had steered toward which performances Blaine had liked the most. He had told Kurt he was glad he had "stumbled" upon him on the internet.

Suddenly, the thought of Blaine watching and possibly mirroring Kurt's actions had him flustered. Here he was in an attractive man's arms who thought he was someone worth watching and someone worth spending time and attention on. Kurt was sure he could get used to this if that's what Blaine wanted as well.

As Kurt continued to let himself dream about more dinners, more presents, and more Blaine, he felt Blaine turn his head and press a kiss behind his ear. The kisses continued up and down Kurt's neck until he was flushed and fully turned on. "Blaine, I-" Kurt started, but was interrupted by Blaine's question of "how much?"

Kurt pulled back a little in Blaine's arms. "How much what?" He tried not to let his mind go straight to the worst case scenario, but as Blaine began to stutter, he realized he wasn't too far off base about what Blaine was asking. "How much_WHAT?_" Kurt found himself yanking himself from Blaine's grasp and talking just a little too loudly.

"I thought that maybe we could take this to the bedroom and I wanted to know how much-" Blaine looked like he was trying to be sure of himself and Kurt was feeling sick to his stomach.

"I'm not sure what you thought when you invited me here, but I'm not a prostitute, Blaine." Kurt held his composure on the outside while embarrassment filled his insides.

"Fuck, Jackson, I thought…you said you were paying for school and I just assumed that since you were so open doing the website that…I- I'm sor-"

"Just stop. I was actually having a nice night and now…Thank you for dinner and for allowing me to dream just a little bit." Kurt turned quickly on his heel and hurried through the house to the dining room to grab his bag, making sure to leave the watch lying on the table. Then bolted back through to the door. Blaine stood and watched him as he headed for the entryway. Kurt ignored the hurt expression on his face because he was trying not to care.

Blaine just stood at the end of the hallway with his hands in his pockets. He seemed as if he was about to say more, his mouth opening and closing. Kurt pretended to ignore Blaine's presence as he waited for the elevator to take him away from this horrible evening.

"I knew this was a mistake." Kurt mumbled into the air, keeping his head held high. The elevator arrived and he found himself inside, angrily pushing the button for the lobby over and over. As soon as the door closed him in, he felt the tears that had threatened to fall slide down his cheeks. Kurt felt stupid and childish. He had liked Blaine and not just for his fancy lifestyle, but actually liked _him_ as a person. Kurt understood that Blaine's money could obviously buy him anything he wanted, but Kurt didn't think he would be at the top of his list.

As he reached the lobby, Kurt wiped his tears and composed himself. The same doorman that had greeted him was waiting for him, gesturing towards the door, "leaving so soon, sir?" That same _annoying_ smile was one his face. Kurt gave him his_bitchiest_ glare and pushed past him, hailing a taxi outside. Once inside the cab, Kurt's hurt was replaced with rage.

_What the fuck was wrong with Blaine? Why would he just assume Kurt was a prostitute? _Kurt had never had a reason to feel embarrassed about his line of work. But now Kurt found himself extremely embarrassed and upset. _Did all outsiders see him as a prostitute?_

He pushed the thoughts out of his head as he reached his apartment. He was tired and crabby, two things he needed to mask in order to sneak past Rachel if she was still up.

Of course his luck would still be shit. Kurt opened the apartment door to find Rachel sitting on their couch, making out with a half naked man. In lieu of saying anything, Kurt slammed the door hard making Rachel and the mystery man break apart.

"Kurt! You're home." Rachel's forced, sweet tone was already putting him on edge. She stood up and moved in front of her date while he scrambled to put his shirt back on. "Um…Miguel was just leaving. I—"

"Rachel, don't even worry about it. I'm tired and I had a shitty evening and I just want to go to sleep." Kurt walked past her toward his side of the loft. Before Rachel could counter his statement, he'd shut the curtain to his room.

He grabbed some grooming essentials and headed for the bathroom. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rachel and Miguel share a peck at the door. At least _someone_ was enjoying their night.

"Kurt? Are you still awake? Can we talk?" Kurt had been tossing and turning in a state of _almost_ sleep when he heard Rachel at his door.

"Yes, I'm sleeping." Clearly Kurt's tone didn't convince her, as she pushed aside the curtain and walked in.

"What's wrong? You said you had a horrible night." Rachel motioned to Kurt's bed as he sat up. He nodded to her and she plopped herself right next to him.

"I did. I had a dinner date with one of my admirers from the website and I thought it was going great until he asked me how much I charged…" Kurt trailed off, still a little embarrassed.

"For sex? Oh my god, Kurt. Who was this guy, anyway?"

"Blaine Anderson? He's the CEO of some flour company." Rachel gasped and hopped off the bed at Kurt's answer. "Rachel! Where are you —" Just as he started to talk Rachel was gone and back already, holding a small, paper sack. "What on earth?"

"Kurt. Blaine Anderson, as in the maker of my gluten-free, vegan, all-natural flour?" Rachel held up the sack to Kurt's face. He flipped his bedside lamp on to see the package better.

"Yep, I'm assuming that's his company. I guess I never really looked at the flour bags all that closely. I think he makes the_normal_ flour I use as well." Kurt smirked as he teased Rachel. "Anyway, it's beside the point. He was insensitive and an asshole. I mean, just because I take my close off online doesn't mean I'll do it for just anyone in person for money. That's trashy." Kurt tilted his head up, nose in the air. He was more dignified than people thought he was.

"I guess, I just wouldn't hold it against him. Maybe he was sorry. Did you have a good time before he turned into a jerk?" Rachel looked hopeful for Kurt in a way that made him want to be completely honest with her.

"He was sorry. I just didn't give him a chance to say it. And, I did have a good time. The dinner conversation was so simple. I could've talked to him for hours, getting to know him better. We even _slow_ danced. I was so attracted to him." Kurt smiled sadly at her, "Rachel, it was becoming one of the most romantic nights of my life." He just shrugged off the last statement. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll find my real prince charming some day. Now, get that sack of flour off my bed. It's getting dust all over my sheets." Kurt playfully pushed at Rachel until she got up off the bed.

"I got the hint. You're _done_ talking for the night. I'm sorry this happened. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight, Kurt." Rachel leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Rachel." Kurt smiled up at her and watched her walk out of his room. He gave a quiet sigh, which turned into a tired yawn. As he got comfortable in bed once again he let himself drift as he tried to not think about Blaine. However, he failed and wonderful thoughts of Blaine crept into his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Kurt was sitting down to watch a Real Housewives marathon when Rachel walked into the living room. "What are you doing?" She asked irritably.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind. I finished early at the studio and Trent was busy, so I came here to veg out," Kurt said as Rachel crossed to stand in front of the TV.

"I thought you'd be out, so I invited Miguel over again." Rachel was standing with her hands on her hips, definitely trying to make some sort of point that Kurt wasn't interested in.

"Sorry, Rachel, I promise to leave as soon as the clothes start flying." Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he gave her a small eye roll.

Just as Rachel's mouth opened to comment, a knock echoed through the apartment. "He's here!" Rachel sing-songed as she crossed to the door and opened it to find a man wearing a black polo with a red cardigan. Rachel promptly shut the door back in the man's face. "Oh, it's just some old man with bad taste in cardigans." She trailed off as she walked back to her room.

"Ah, that would be for me. Besides, I don't think you should be one to talk about people's choices in sweater-wear." Kurt got up to answer the door before Blaine decided to leave.

"But, Kurt...he's so old!" Rachel gave him a sour look as she straightened the pillows on her bed.

"Shut up, Rachel!" He snapped at her just as he opened the door.

There was Blaine. He was cute as ever in his ensemble. Blaine was staring at him and he still looked sorry. Kurt held his emotions in, lifting his chin so he'd be able to look down even more at Blaine.

"What do you _want_, Mr. Anderson? I thought I was clear -"

"Jackson, I've gone through a lot to come find you. I am very sorry for the way I acted and I wanted to make it up to you by buying you dinner. What do you say?" Blaine's sweet smile sent shivers down Kurt's spine.

Kurt really wanted to stay mad at Blaine, but he was so damn charming and Kurt just couldn't resist. Before he could say yes, Blaine pulled out a familiar blue box from behind him. "Oh, and you forgot this at my place. I _really_ want you to have it, Jackson." Blaine handed him the box.

Kurt took it hesitantly, not wanting to look too eager seeing the watch again. "I guess I could go to dinner with you just this once. Just let me get some shoes on." Kurt opened the door a little bigger to let Blaine inside as he hurried to get ready.

"Yum! Mmm, I can never get enough cheesecake. _Never_. You can even ask my roommate. I have at least three bakeries in a 5 mile radius on speed dial." Kurt chuckled to himself and scooped the last bite into his mouth. Blaine had taken him to a quiet little bistro close to Kurt's apartment. They ordered dinner, made some small talk and then ordered desert. Blaine had insisted on a walk, so Kurt asked for his food to go. Currently they were walking down a random sidewalk in Bushwick, side by side.

"I'm actually not a big fan of cheesecake or any sweets for that matter." Blaine was looking down in an attempt to hide from Kurt's playful glare.

"Blaine Anderson, you have got to be kidding me. You don't like sweets? I would've figured you grew up around that stuff. You know, since your family's company makes the flour that is in most cookies and cakes? What is wrong with you?" Kurt joked and nudged Blaine with his shoulder.

"Well, if you ask my family, a lot." It got quiet between them as Blaine continued to look down as they walked.

Kurt took a few minutes to process Blaine's little comment and then said, "I thought you told me you didn't have a family."

Blaine finally looked up into Kurt's eyes. "I don't anymore. A few years ago I was engaged to the daughter of a potential business partner. Their company made baking soda and powder. _Don't laugh. _Anyway, my dad thought it was going to be the perfect partnership and marriage. The woman and I got along well as friends and I actually thought I could pull it off. One day, she came over to my apartment, let herself in, and found me giving a blow job to my tennis instructor." Blaine face reddened a little bit and he laughed at himself. "He had just finished me, so I had my white shorts around my ankles."

"Oh my goodness, Blaine. You know that white is definitely _not_ your color, right?" Kurt was trying to make the conversation light because he could tell Blaine was getting flustered from talking about his past.

"Stop it, you." Blaine's color came back to his face and he smiled at Kurt. "I'm trying to open up to you. Long story short, she called off the engagement, my father disowned me from his family, my mother went along with it, and my friends all abandoned me. So, when I said I don't have a family anymore, sadly, I meant it. I have no one. I'm a lonely old man lusting after a 21 year old. It's pathetic." Blaine's smile faltered as he became aware of how much he had shared with Kurt. He shrugged it off and brought his eyes back to the sidewalk as they walked to the end of the block.

Kurt threw away his food container and stopped Blaine with a soft, "hey". Blaine turned around to see that Kurt had his head tilted a tad with a big smile on his face.

"Nothing about that story was funny..."

"What are you talking about? That's not why I'm smiling. I smile at all my friends when I'm having a good time with them." Kurt's widened his smile even more until Blaine had one of his own.

"Thanks, Jackson. You've made me very happy tonight."

"M-my real name- uh- is Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt suddenly sounded so young and naive. "I mean, Jackson West is just my 'stage' name." He pursed his lips into a tight smile. He felt as though he had lied to Blaine somehow by not giving him his real name earlier.

Blaine continued to smile at Kurt as he reached over and grabbed his hand. "Thanks for telling me, Kurt." The sound of his name coming out of Blaine's mouth did something to him and he felt his cheeks flush.

After their first official date, Kurt had found himself seeing much more of Blaine. He would stop by after a long shift at the studio or a full day of classes. He figured it sure beat having to sit in his room while Rachel made out on the couch with her newest fling.

Blaine would greet him with a hug and ask him about his day. Kurt would go on and on about it until he could sense that Blaine was tuning out. He would playfully reprimand him for not listening, but a lot of his friends couldn't keep up with his fast paced rants.

Blaine would always apologize to Kurt and offer him dinner, which Kurt would accept. Kurt didn't even really want dinner; he just wanted to spend as much time with Blaine as possible. The more time they spent together, the more Kurt found himself falling for Blaine. He was sure he wasn't in love yet, but he definitely loved Blaine as a person, inside and out.

Kurt would leave late at night and there would always be a long kiss at the door. Neither of them would push it or try to prolong it. Kurt really wanted more, but he could always feel Blaine holding back, so he decided not to bring it up unless Blaine did.

One night Rachel and Trent convinced Kurt to go out instead of seeing Blaine. They had been at the local bar all of 5 minutes before Rachel started laying into him.

"It's just that you are with him almost every day, Kurt." He knew Rachel meant well, but she was really pissing him off. "And besides, he's a little old for you, don't you think?"

"Rachel, it's really not your place to tell me who I should and shouldn't be seeing." Kurt turned on his bitch face. "I like Blaine for who he is and he likes me, for me. It wouldn't matter if he were 300; I'm going to keep dating him. Age doesn't mean anything for us." He knew that would only shut Rachel up momentarily, so he turned to Trent. "What about you? You think she's ridiculous, right?"

Trent eyes widened and sucked in a quick breath. "Well, I- It's not so much the age as it is the fact that you met him through deeptv. Doesn't that seem a little perverse to you?" Trent bit his lip nervously and looking like he was awaiting the argument of a lifetime.

Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself before he said anything to either one of them. "Trent, I understand where you are coming from. I know how we met is kind of _different_, but it doesn't matter now. I've learned about who he is and he is the sweetest and most generous man I've ever known. And Rachel, I'm so happy. Why can't you, both of you, be happy for me? I've always supported you guys in your romantic relationships, now it's my turn." Kurt got up to leave. "I would stay but I'm feeling kind of ganged up on" Both of his friends started talking to make excuses for their behavior.

"Kurt, I'm sor-"

"I didn't mean-Kurt!"

"Guys, it's ok. I'm going to go to Blaine's. I'll talk to you both later." He shrugged on his jacket and left the bar.

Kurt got to Blaine's about an hour after leaving the bar. He was tired and cranky. He should've just gone home. But he was here and he knew seeing Blaine would make him feel better.

The doorman was there with that same cheeky grin like he knew something. "Good evening sir". It was a simple greeting, but Kurt knew there was something behind it.

"What the hell is your problem?" He was in no mood to ignore the man at this point.

"Oh, nothing, sir. Nothing at all. I just hope you're being _good_ to Mr. Anderson." He winked at him and Kurt balled up his hands, trying to resist the urge to punch the doorman.

"I'm not what you think I am." Kurt remained calm on the outside, holding his head up high. "And you thinking you know about Mr. Anderson's life is laughable. From now on you are going to stick to your job of opening and closing doors or I will see that you don't have a job at all." Kurt turned on his heel and marched to the elevator, ignoring any and all looks from the doorman.

By the time he arrived at Blaine's, he was shaking. He tried to talk himself out of blaming Blaine for the way he had been treated, but when the doors opened he lashed out immediately.

"How many men do you have coming here?" He pushed past Blaine and walked into the living room, needing room to pace while talking.

"Kurt? I have no idea-"

"Is this some sort of joke? Do you know your doorman thinks I'm a prostitute? That only leads me to believe that you have other men here. So what is it Blaine? How many are there?" Kurt knew he was yelling and flinging his arms about, probably looking crazy and jealous, but he really didn't care. He kept pacing with his eyes trained on the floor, finally looking up when Blaine let out a huge huff.

"Kurt, stop. Please." Kurt obeyed and sat down onto the couch behind him. "I promise that you are the only one I am seeing right now." Blaine had crossed the room to sit next to Kurt. "I have had men here before you, but as soon as we met and started spending time together, there were no others. I'm really sorry for how you were treated." Blaine's hand came up to cup Kurt's jaw. He brought his thumb over to sweep across Kurt's cheekbone. "So beautiful..." Blaine leaned in and brushed his lips against Kurt's like he had done so many times before.

A few kisses in and Kurt pulled back to look in Blaine's eyes. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I really had no right. It's not like we're even...I mean, we haven't officially-" Kurt was all of a sudden nervous and he could feel his face heating up.

"Kurt, I want to be with you, I do. I just don't want to be hurt again. It's part of the reason why I haven't let this go further than kissing. I'm scared, Kurt." Blaine smiled sadly at Kurt and dropped his hand into his lap. "You're only 21. Why on earth would you want to be tied down to an old man like me?" Blaine chuckled at the "old man", but Kurt could tell he meant the words.

"Blaine, you're not old. You're 40 and still hot. Underneath the cardigans and sweater vests I know there is rocking body that probably looks better than mine." Kurt poked Blaine's solidly muscled stomach. "Plus, you are sweet, giving, and so very important to me. I would never hurt you." Kurt took his turn and cupped Blaine's cheek. Blaine turned into the touch, kissing Kurt's palm.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine's eyes were full of hope and love for Kurt.

Kurt nodded, crashing his lips against Blaine's. He had waited so long to kiss him and feel Blaine relax in it. When he was with Kurt no one judged Blaine, there was only love.

Their lips slid softly against each other's, soft moans escaping from both of them. When Kurt parted his mouth slightly, Blaine's tongue found its way in, exploring and reveling in Kurt. "I want you so much..." Kurt hadn't realized he'd said it out loud until Blaine nodded into their deepening kisses.

"Stay the night? Please?" Blaine's hazel eyes were sparkling, his expression pleading and hopeful as he looked into Kurt's blue eyes.

"No fair, I can't say no to you with that face." Kurt pushed Blaine back playfully.

"Then don't. Let me take you to bed."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt and Blaine had moved to the bedroom shortly after Kurt had agreed to stay the night with Blaine. They had sat on the edge of the bed, Blaine unbuttoning Kurt's shirt when Kurt pulled back and blurted, "Rachel."

"Wow...that's an odd thing to say while I'm undressing you." Blaine had a confused look on his face and Kurt gave a little giggle.

"No, I mean I need to call Rachel. I left her and Trent on kind of bad terms and I need to call her to let her know that I'm okay and _not_ coming home tonight." Kurt gave Blaine a sexy smirk and pressed his lips to Blaine's before grabbing his phone off the nightstand and dialing Rachel.

"Rachel? Hey."... "Yeah, I'm OK. I'm still at Blaine's."... "No, I know you guys didn't mean what you said-"... "Yes, I know you both are happy for me. Rach, I-"... "No I'm not going to be home tonight-"... "That's actually none of your business."... "I will definitely text you in the morning to let you know when I'll be home."... "Yeah, that'd be great if you could let Trent know I'm OK too."... "Love you too, bye." Kurt turned his phone off and set it back on Blaine's nightstand.

"Can we get back to the undressing and maybe you could call out my name this time?" Blaine teased as he pulled Kurt to him. He captured Kurt's lips in yet another passionate kiss. "Thank you for being with me. I love you, Kurt." As soon as the words left his mouth, Blaine's face turned red and he looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry-that's a bit soon, isn't it? I mean, I think I've loved you since we met, I just never said anything and after all these months... We've spent so much time together, getting to know each other and I-"

"Blaine." Kurt interrupted softly as he moved to whisper in Blaine's ear. "It's okay. I love you too." Kurt sat back and watched as Blaine's furrowed brows softened and a smile appeared.

"Kurt, that makes me the happiest man. _You've _made me so very, very happy." Then they were kissing again. This time it was more urgent. Blaine was hungry for more of something he hadn't truly been allowed. "Lie down for me?"

Kurt nodded, swinging his legs up on the bed, and laid himself out for Blaine. Blaine stood up and turned around to look at Kurt properly. "You are gorgeous. I can't believe I get to have you." He kneeled on the bed beside Kurt and continued to unbutton his shirt. He slowly opened it to find a thin white tank. Kurt's nipples were slightly visible through the fabric. He brushed his fingers over them as Kurt arched his back a little into the touch, and Kurt let out a slow breath as one of Blaine's hands wandered under his shirt.

Blaine's hands began to explore the smooth expanse of skin that was Kurt's chest and stomach. He brushed his fingers across Kurt's nipples again simply to enjoy the sweet noises of pleasure he received.

Blaine could feel his dick growing harder with every stroke over Kurt's skin. He moved one hand further down Kurt's clothed body and found Kurt to be just as excited as himself. Suddenly Blaine's clothes felt like they were suffocating his skin. He needed their clothes off as soon as possible so his skin could breathe against Kurt's.

"Clothes..." Kurt groaned out, "Our clothes need to be off." Kurt gasped around the words as Blaine continued to palm him through his trousers.

"You read my mind." Blaine replied, giving Kurt a small smirk. Blaine reluctantly removed his hands from Kurt's body and started to undress himself; Kurt followed suit. Clothes were being thrown off the bed and _finally_ they were both naked. Kurt laid back down in the position he's been in, ready for whatever Blaine had for him.

Kurt looked back at Blaine to find him staring lovingly at him. "I could look at you all day" Blaine whispered as he inched closer to Kurt, lifting his knee to slide it over Kurt's body and straddling him.

They both groaned at the contact, their cocks lined up perfectly. Blaine had already found himself close to coming from all the moans Kurt had made previously from the caressing. The sudden slow and steady grind of their bodies wasn't helping his situation.

Blaine stilled his movements so he could find his words to speak to Kurt. "Kurt, I want all of you. I want to make love to you." He leaned forward and sweetly kissed Kurt. He sat back up and saw that Kurt was smiling up at him.

"Yes, _please_. I want that too. I want us to have it all. I love you so much Blaine". Kurt's words made Blaine's chest swell. He hadn't had much of any type of true companionship for years. Now here he was, with a beautiful man who _loved_ him and cared about him deeply.

Blaine reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom and lube, slipping off of Kurt to his side. He had done this many times with insignificant partners, but he still found himself nervous. His hands were shaking slightly. He leaned over to kiss Kurt again and steadied his nerves. This wasn't some other man, this was his _Kurt_.

They continued to kiss each other with passion and longing as Blaine gently prepped Kurt. The delicious noises he was eliciting from Kurt were making him even more turned on and he felt he would die if he didn't have him soon.

A few minutes had passed and Kurt was ready. Kurt had told him he wanted to see Blaine. So Kurt stayed on his back, lifting his legs to wrap around Blaine as he positioned himself. Blaine began to slowly push himself into Kurt. Blaine couldn't tell who had groaned louder as his hips made it to Kurt's ass.

This was different. Kurt had never felt this connected to anyone. He looked into Blaine's amber eyes and that's when it hit him. Blaine was his Prince Charming. He was the one Kurt had longed for. Whenever he found himself in front of the camera had envisioned a man touching him and _loving_ him, it had been Blaine. He hadn't known it at the time, but he knew now. Kurt reached a hand up and cupped Blaine's face, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone.

Blaine started to thrust in and out, creating a slow rhythm that was agonizingly wonderful. "Kurt, you feel amazing. I don't know how long I'm going to last. You make me feel so young again." Blaine knew that sounded corny, but he didn't care because he meant it.

Kurt moaned in agreement as Blaine's thrusts picked up a little speed. "Yeah, faster, please. _Blaine -_" Kurt was cut off by Blaine's mouth on his, kissing him desperately. Kurt met every grind of Blaine's hips, both of them moaning louder as their orgasms came closer. "Blaine, touch me. Just please, touch me." Kurt was pleading and begging as Blaine's hand found his dick, using the leaking precome to help him stroke Kurt. "Yes... _Fuck_. Blaine, I'm so close."

Blaine sped up his hips in time with his hand. Their groans of pleasure were also getting louder. Blaine stroked Kurt a half a dozen more times Kurt came, arching into his orgasm as the come shot across his stomach. Blaine followed quickly, thrusting shallowly as he came, leaning forward to capture Kurt's mouth in a messy kiss.

After a few seconds to regain his thoughts, Blaine pulled out of Kurt and laid next to him. "I love you, Kurt. Thank you for loving me." Kurt turned toward Blaine so that they were facing each other. Blaine was sure his mouth would be aching tomorrow from all the smiling he had been doing that evening.

"I love you too." Kurt kissed Blaine again, grinning against his mouth.

"I do need to ask you something, though." The tone of Blaine's voice turned serious and Kurt was feeling a little nervous as he nodded for Blaine to continue. "Now that we're officially together, would you consider saving your online performances for just me?" Blaine knew deeptv was a source of income for Kurt, but he knew he'd do anything to keep that part of Kurt to himself.

Kurt seemed to be thinking hard about what he was going to say. "I think that could definitely be arranged. I will tell you that my list of performing demands is a bit long." Kurt teased as he put his head against Blaine's chest.

Blaine didn't think he could have smiled bigger at that and replied, "I'm sure we can negotiate something."


End file.
